


Just Super

by IncognitoPichu



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Damijon - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPichu/pseuds/IncognitoPichu
Summary: Even THAT part of him is "super"? That's just unfair...





	Just Super

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality as well as explicit descriptions of sexual acts between males, some of which may be underage. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

~~~~~~

Just Super

 

“It’s about time the rest of you got here, we’re almost out of time.”

Robin’s voice came through the coms as soon as the other members of his team reached the area.

“Yeah, well, you could’ve given us a heads up about this _apparent_ bomb threat!”

Beast Boy’s response had a slight bit of an annoyed inflection to it. Though, as the team’s leader had waited until the situation had escalated as far as I did, the annoyance was rather justified.

“I had the _single_ bomb threat under control, I contacted you when I deemed it necessary.”

“Yeah, well a heads up would have been nice before there were half-a-dozen bombs less than two minutes away from exploding!”

The circumstance had started as a single bomb menace at a WayneTech facility, which Damian had covered, it wasn’t until a few minutes ago that Damian had found out that the bomb was linked wirelessly throughout the tower to six other bombs, all of which were about 90 seconds away from exploding.

“Less complaining, more action, Logan. I’ve determined the locations of all of the devices. We need to work quickly to—”

“Great! Just give me the locations, and I can speed through the building and disarm them all!” The interruption came from Kid Flash, one of the other team members that had just arrived to the scene.

“Don’t interrupt, West.” Damian spat the order out, “A dead man’s switch, of sorts, is in place. If you disarm any one of the bombs, the rest will trigger, and it’s working at a .17 second refresh rate, not even you could disarm all of the bombs fast enough.”

“Alright then, what’s the plan? It’s only us two and you, Batboy. How are we supposed to stop seven bombs at the same time?” The voice was no longer over the com-link. Damian turned to see the two other Titans coming into the room.

“We hack into them, and send a deactivation signal to turn them all off at once, using the actual code from the primary bomb.” He held out and handful of small devices, “West, scour the building, find all of the bombs, and place one of these receivers on each of them.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the small devices were snatched out of Damian’s hand, and Kid Flash had taken off in a blur, wasting no time to go look for the explosive devices.

“Logan, I need you to change into something small enough to fit in there.” He pointed towards the bomb, specifically the small vents on the side of it, “Find the wireless transmitter inside, and disconnect it. Otherwise, it might interfere with the alternate signal that I’m going to create.”

“On it!” In a split-second, Beast Boy’s shape shifted into that of a small mouse, and he slipped into the vents of the bomb.

With both of his teammates on task, Damian focused on his part of the plan, opening up a panel built into the back of his gauntlet to reveal a small computer, and began working quickly to create the signal needed to deactivate the explosives.

“Alright, found three of them… now four… How much time do we have?” Kid Flash’s voice came through the coms once again.

“34 seconds.” Damian didn’t even slow his pace as he answered the question, “Find the last two.”

A few seconds later, a green mouse climbed out of the bomb, “Alright, the wireless antenna has been thoroughly chewed through.” Beast Boy shifted back to his normal form as he spoke.

“Good, the duplicate signal is ready to go too. West, as soon as you tag the last bombs, we’ll have this done.”

“Just found number five. Still no clue on the last one though, I’ve been up and down this building five times.”

There were a few seconds of tense silence as Robin and Beast Boy could do nothing but wait for Kid Flash’s signal indicating that he found the target. Damian glanced down at his screen, checking on the timer.

“15 seconds, West…”

“I know! It’s not anywhere though!”

The timer ticked down to 10, 9, 8 seconds…

** _VWOOSH_ **

A new voice came over the coms, just as a red and blue blur zipped past them and then into and up the elevator shaft.

“I’m on it!”

Beast Boy looked back-and-forth a couple times in confusion, “Uh… What? Wh-who just…”

Damian didn’t react, almost as if he expected it, he simply continued watching the timer count down past 7, 6, 5 seconds…”

“Got it! I’m on floor, uh…  Forget it! Just turn off the other bombs, now!”

Though skeptical, Damian didn’t have an option. He tapped a key on his computer panel, thus stopping the timer at 1.3 seconds, and just as he expected, he heard an explosion, though it definitely didn’t come from inside the building.

Kid Flash zipped back down to where his teammates stood, looking just as confused as Beast Boy, “Where’d that come from?”

“Outside.” Robin answer nonchalantly as he strode back towards the entrance of the building, followed by the other two teens.

They stepped outside to see a familiar form slowly descending down towards the ground, and while the expression on Damian’s face didn’t change from his default scowl, his companion’s each smiled at seeing the form.

“Oh, hey Superboy, should have known that you were that red blur that flew past.” Beast Boy greeted him while grinning.

“What did you do?” Damian spoke up next, more interested in finding out what just occurred than greeting the other hero.

“Good to see you too, Damian…” Jon responded dryly, intentionally ignoring the inquiry.

“I asked you a question.”

Jon rolled his eyes as he came to land softly on the ground, “I spotted the bomb with my X-Ray vision, so I just grabbed it, flew it outside, and chucked it into the sky.”

Damian turned and started walking back towards the building, “A safer option would have been to give your location to Kid Flash, we could have avoided the explosion altogether.”

“Hey! The place is like 100 floors! I just flew up the elevator shaft, I didn’t know what floor I was on, and I only had like three seconds!”

“It’s only 37 stories tall, you’re exaggerating, and counting as you went up the elevator would not have been difficult.” Damian didn’t even turn as he spoke, and kept his voice just as calm and condescending as it always was. Superboy however, looked ready to attack at the clear lack of gratitude.

Thankfully a hand patted his back lightly before he reacted, “What he _means to say_ is, thanks for the assist.” Kid Flash’s words quelled him a bit.

“Thanks…  I guess I should be used to HOW MUCH OF A JERK DAMIAN IS by now.” He made sure to speak the second half of the sentence loud enough for the boy to hear, even as he walked back into the building, though unsurprisingly, it didn’t seem to faze Damian.

It didn’t take long afterwards for bomb containment to arrive, along with a couple members of the Justice League, who were quickly able to find and capture the party responsible for planning the terrorist attack in the first place.

“Hey! D! Wait!”

Damian sighed. He thought for a moment that he was going to be able to make his exit without dealing with the _boy of steel_ , but upon hearing the familiar voice he knew that getting his hopes up was a mistake. Not that he disliked the younger boy… most of the time… but it was more that Damian knew exactly what Jon was going to ask him. Without even turning, or acknowledging the greeting, he simply gave the answer to the question that he knew was coming, “No.”

Jon, still approaching from behind looked a little confused at the response, “Huh? No? No, what?”

“No, you cannot join the team.”

“What?! Why not?!” Jon zipped over to stand in front of the other boy, pleading his case, “I just helped you save a building! Plus, all your friends like me! And… and…”

Not letting the boy continue any further, Damian cut him off, “Number one, they’re my _teammates_ , not friends…  Number two, they don’t like _you_ , they like that ‘S’ on your chest. And number three, how many times do I have to remind you that it’s the _TEEN_ Titans, the requirement that you don’t meet is right there in the name.”

Jon folded his arms, annoyed, “Yeah… well, at least I meet the _height_ requirement…”

Damian didn’t react, not wanting to give the other boy the satisfaction. He was used to it anyway, despite being three years older than Jon, he was noticeably shorter.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two, Damian unceremoniously pulled out a small remote and tapped a button on it, and immediately, a revving engine could be heard. The older boy turned to Jon, “Well, when you meet the age requirement too, let me know.”

Without even looking, Damian leapt backwards, and just as he did, a motorcycle shot out from the darkness of a nearby alley, perfectly lined up with the boy’s jump. Without the vehicle even slowing down, Damian landed perfectly onto the seat, and sped off around the corner, and out-of-sight.

“Wow…  The kid knows how to make an exit, gotta give him that!”

Jon didn’t turn, hearing Beast Boy’s voice as he approached from behind, and apparently having heard at least part of the conversation.

The shape-shifter placed an arm around the younger boy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Damian will come around. He’s just… stubborn.”

“Ugh…  Like being a _teen_ is so important! Like turning 13 somehow _magically_ makes you ready!”

Beast Boy chuckled at the small outburst, “Hehe, don’t get so worked up over it. He just wants to make sure you’re, uh… mature enough for the team, before letting you join.”

Jon turned to the older boy, “Mature enough…?”

“Yeah! I bet there are certain ways that you’re even more mature than he is.”

Jon took a second to think about that, not quite understanding what the other boy meant, “I mean… should I start drinking coffee? Or reading the newspaper or something…?”

“HAHA! Well, I’m sure you don’t have to do anything like that. More like, uh… your height, you definitely surpass him there, right? Just find something else about yourself that he can’t match up to, think you can do that?”

“Well…” Jon seemingly had something in mind that he could use, but decided to keep it to himself, “I think I can come up with something…”

The green boy smiled, “Cool! Good luck with it! Hopefully we’ll see you on the team soon!” He brought up a hand to wave as he turned to walk away, “Later, Superkid!”

Jon brought up a hand to wave back, but was too lost in thought to return the pleasantry.

_So…  I just need to prove to him that I’m mature…?_

~~~~~~

Jon flew past the Wayne Manor perimeter, using his super-vision to make sure he spotted and avoided every hidden camera and alarm on the way in.

“Alright, Batman’s with my dad, dealing with a situation in Australia, so I don’t have to worry about him at least, all I have to do is get in and look around for a bit, I’m sure I can find something that I can use…”

The boy’s plan was simple, sneak in to Damian’s place, and find some aspect of Damian’s life that didn’t strike as particularly _mature_. A teddy bear, a night-light, a messy room, anything would be fine, he just needed _something_ he could use to back up his _maturity_ argument.

Between his super-speed and flight capabilities he managed to slip inside the mansion without tripping a single security measure, he even wore a black shirt for the stealth aspect of sneaking around at night.

_Hopefully, Damian’s asleep already, or at least in the cave training, this should only take a minute, I’ll just look around super-quick, and—_

“You’re interrupting me, what are you doing here?”

“ACK!” Jon stumbled to the ground. Even with his super-hearing, he hadn’t even heard a door open, or footsteps approaching him, yet the sound came from directly behind him. Needless to say, Jon was quite surprised, though before he even looked to see, he already knew who the familiar voice belonged to.

“Damian! Hey…”

He glanced up to see the older boy standing right in front of him, and right away, his attention was drawn to what the teenager was wearing, or rather _wasn’t_ wearing…  Damian stood there wearing nothing except for a tight-looking pair of black boxer-briefs, the front of which concealed _something_ that was causing a very prominent tent to extend outward.

It took quite a bit of will power for Jon to not be distracted by the unanticipated sight, but he managed to rip his gaze away, and meet Damian’s eyes. “Uh, you—you’re not wearing… umm…”

Damian sighed, “Like I said, you _interrupted_ me. Now, I asked you what you’re doing here…”

Jon hopped back up to his feet, forcing the awkward situation out of the forefront his mind, “Heh… Uh, nothing… just… umm… Hey, how’d you even know I was here?”

With a roll of his eyes, Damian turned and began to walk back towards his room, “Just because you have on a black shirt doesn’t mean you’re being _stealthy_ , now just tell me why you’re here.”

Jon held his tongue for just a second as built up the nerve to speak, “I… want you to reconsider letting me join the Titans!”

“- _sigh_ \- You must be some _special_ kind of dense, Kent… I keep telling you it’s—”

“Yeah, I know the _TEEN_ Titans, whatever…” Jon cut of the other boy, knowing exactly what he was going to say, “So, you’re saying that one year ago, not even you would have been able to join?”

Damian paused for a second, not really prepared for that question, “Well, obviously… I would have been a special case, but it’s irrelevant anyway.”

“Jon took a step forward, “Aha! So, you admit that being a _teen_ isn’t a complete dealbreaker!”

“It is when you’re still an immature, 10-year-old child.”

“I don’t care if I’m only 10! I’m already more mature than you are!”

A smug smirk curled onto Damian’s face, “- _tt_ \- In what conceivable way are you more mature than I am?”

“I’m easily taller than you.” Jon stood up perfectly straight, emphasizing his height advantage over the older boy. Damian however did not seem convinced.

With a roll of his eyes, and dismissive hand wave, he responded, “As if anyone notices the _slight_ differences in our physiques.”

Before Damian even finished the sentence, Jon had whipped out his smartphone, and quickly pulled up a saved image and showed it to Damian, a photo he took of a newspaper headline that read “ _Highway Disaster Averted by Superboy and his Kid Brother!_ ”

Damian shoved the phone away from his face with a grumble, “All that proves is that Metropolis reporters are dimwitted Neanderthals…”

Jon slipped his phone back into his pocket. The proud grin on his face not fading at all, as he waited for Damian’s rebuttal.

“And it’s not like that makes any difference anyway. Height has no bearing on maturity, Kent.”

“Of course it does, it means my body is more _mature_ than yours!”

The smugness returned to Jon’s voice, somehow with even more of a superiority inflection than usual. “- _tt_ \- There are much more accurate ways to see which of our bodies is more _mature_ , Kent. Though, I suppose it’s common for a _toddler_ like you to not be aware of that.”

Jon blushed, knowing exactly what the older boy was talking about, “I-I know about… y’know, _sexual organs_ …” The last bit of the sentence was little more than a whisper as Jon was clearly not comfortable talking about the subject.

“Oh, you do?” Jon’s eyes wandered back down to the still-present tent jutting out from in-between Damian’s legs.

Noticing his younger friend’s unease, Damian smirked and started walking back towards his room, “Well, if that’s what it will take to put your incessant badgering to an end, then come on. We can find out which of us has the more _mature_ body.” Without another word, Damian turned and strode back towards his room, which he had apparently just came from.

A few steps behind the older boy Jon hesitantly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. With a glance around, he recognized most of Damian’s stuff, but something else seemed off from what he could tell, “Hey… this isn’t where your room was last time.”

“I moved myself because I wanted a larger room, plus I’ve disabled all of the security measures in this room, so father can’t easily watch me, or track my motions in here.” Damian walked confidently over to the bed before turning around to face Jon again, and once again give the younger boy a clear view of the somehow _still_ present distention at the front of his underwear.

“We’ve been talking for like 5 minutes, D! How are you still… er, _hard_ …?”

“It takes focus, Kent. Another thing that comes with maturity. Now, disrobe, and let’s get this over with.”

Jon flinched a bit at his friend’s bluntness. Clearly, the older boy was not at all concerned with modesty, and as it seemed, quite confident about his own _proportions_.

“Uh… y-yeah…” Jon, though reluctant, complied with the older boy’s request, pulling off his shirt and pants, and letting them drop to the floor, leaving him just as bare as his companion.

Damian smirked and let out a small chuckle, but didn’t comment on the white briefs emblazoned with the Superman “S” symbol that Jon was wearing. “For the record, Kent, I’ll have you know that I’m already larger than Drake, and roughly the same size as Grayson, I don’t want to hear your complaints when—”

Damian stopped mid-sentence as Jon unceremoniously lowered his briefs, revealing a flaccid member that was astonishingly large. It was apparent to Damian right away that he was clearly outclassed, even without Jon getting hard, the younger boy had a size advantage of at least three inches or so.

“So? How do I… measure up?”

Damian quickly shook himself out of his somewhat _stunned_ state. He would have assumed that at his size, Jon would instantly have known that he had won the comparison, but it seemed that the younger boy had not quite caught on.

“I… admit that it is impressive to some degree…” He paused for a moment, hoping to end the situation without it developing any further, “Maybe you might be able to join the Titans as a… junior member or something. We can discuss it further, after school tomorrow.”

For a second, Jon felt a bit triumphant at succeeding at his ultimate goal of proving his maturity to Damian, but a moment later, a pang of confusion struck him, as Damian seemed content to end the conversation there, “Hey… w-wait, so how big are you?”

“It’s irrelevant Kent, you got what you wanted. Now exit the same way you came in, and let me continue my—HEY!”

Jon had zipped forward and grabbed his friend by the waist, “Let me see!”

“Get off of me, you half-kryptonian pervert!”

“You made me show mine! Don’t be a jerk!”

After a good 60 seconds of struggling, Jon was able to catch the waistband of Damian’s boxer-briefs, and though a particularly firm shove from Damian forced the younger boy away, strong pull of Jon’s fingers managed to hold just long enough to slip the garment off, thus revealing the entirety of Damian’s now bare form.

Jon did not miss the opportunity to see, and glanced forward, straight away, “Oh… uh…”

Damian scowled at the other boy, “One word Kent, and I will stab kryptonite needles into your eyeballs…  You know I can get them.” With the damage already done, Damian didn’t bother to cover himself back up as he climbed to his feet, just as naked as his friend.

“I didn’t say anything! I mean, it’s err… fine…”

Damian wasn’t lying, his erection stood at just under six inches, an above average size for a thirteen-year-old, and easily larger than any ten-year-old could ever hope to be. Any ten-year-old that is, except the one standing across from him, apparently.

“Don’t get _smug_ , Kent, it doesn’t mean anything…”

Without warning, Damian stepped forward, and leaned down over Jon, who had not yet climbed back to his feet. He reached forward, and abruptly gripped the younger boy’s shaft, drawing a very shocked reaction.

“AH! D-DAMIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”

Damian began with a small stroke, before even replying, “Finding out if this absurd… _thing_ of yours even works.”

“W-Works?! Of c-course it—Ohh…”

Damian’s other hand found its way underneath Jon’s oversized member, and upon coming in contact with Jon’s soft sack, he quickly began caressing the near egg-sized orbs that were held within, eliciting a light moan from the boy.

For the sake of his pride, Damian had hoped that despite the younger boy’s notable size, that he wouldn’t be developed enough to really be _productive_ in any sense. What he wasn’t prepared for however, was the prospect of the boy’s cock getting even _bigger_ with arousal. Even after just a few strokes, Jon’s organ was showing signs of thickening and lengthening.

Despite his best efforts to appear unimpressed, Damian couldn’t completely suppress his reactions as he watched Jon’s already immense tool become even _more_ immense. “How big does this thing get…?” Damian spoke under his breath, so as to not let Jon hear.

“Ahhh…  D-Damian, your hands are s-s-sooooo soft!”

Damian’s touch was very clearly accomplishing exactly what he wanted it to. Jon’s budding erection was quickly becoming steel-hard, and growing continuously larger, it was already into the double-digits in length, and didn’t look to be finished expanding yet.

A few more strokes were all it took to bring the pre-teen to full-mast, and not even Damian was able to conceal his amazement at seeing the final product, “Th-this is ridiculous! It has to be a foot long!”

“- _ngh_ \- Twelve-and-a-half - _ah_ \- inches, last time I measured…” Jon was quick to correct Damian’s guess, “So it’s - _ngh_ \- _bigger_ than a foot long.”

Damian was thankful that the half-kryptonian was getting lost in the pleasure that he was providing, otherwise the clear envy on his face may have been noticed. Damian had always been proud of his above-average endowment, and actually felt that it had compensated a bit for his _below-average_ height. Now, he finds out that Jon, even at 10 years old, had a flaccid penis that easily outclassed his best effort.

_So what if his freak-of-nature cock is slightly larger than mine… It doesn’t mean anything if he can even cu—”_

And just like that, Damian’s final hopes of retaining a degree of pride were dashed. The thought hadn’t even finished forming in the teen’s mind, when a warm, wet musk overcame his senses. An unexpectedly ample jet of pre expelled from Jon’s erection, and blasted him square in the face.

“PPPFFFFPPPPPFTTT!”

Simultaneously, Jon collapsed to the floor, and Damian instinctively spat out what he could. Due to the angle of the shot, much of the sweet fluid actually landed inside his mouth or up his nostrils, which in-turn, ensured that he literally inhaled some of the watery substance on his next breath.

“Ah… sorry Damian!” Jon rose up to a sitting position on the floor, recovering slightly after his friend’s actions.

Damian was stunned. The clear fluid was literally dripping off of his face. Despite having spit out all of the substance that passed his lips, he could still clearly taste it lingering in his mouth, and oddly enough… it didn’t taste particularly bad. He had spit it out mainly out of reflex, but mere moments after-the-fact, the taste actually started becoming rather agreeable…

Upon being thoroughly humbled by his younger but vastly better endowed companion, it seemed Damian’s erection had finally begun to wane a bit. Though unexpectedly, upon the reception of Jon’s essence, he found that he was once again rock hard, and back at full-mast, possibly even moreso than before Jon interrupted him.

Damian glanced back towards the huge organ and started crawling over Jon’s legs. He once again took the penis in his soft grip, and immediately his hand was coated in the slick fluid that was now steadily leaking from Jon’s tip.

“D-Damian…? What are you—” Once again feeling the older boy take ahold of his sensitive appendage, he began to turn his attention once more.

Damian found himself unable to look away, it suddenly felt like his friend’s dick was beckoning to him, like he actually wanted more of the younger boy’s musk battering his senses. He took in another deep breath, and then with a light lick of his lips, leaned in with lips parted wide, and Jon suddenly felt an intense warmth engulfing him.

“AHH! DAMIAN!”

Damian took in as much as he could right away, feeling the bulbous head bump against the back of his throat before he even closed his lips around it. He wasn’t able to take even half of the intimidating tool, but it was more than enough to send constant pangs of pleasure through Jon’s body.

With a slurp, Damian pulled his head up and off, needing a moment, as his mouth was quickly full, just from the other boy’s ridiculous output of pre-cum. After a quick swallow, he moved to dive back in, but was met with another burst of fluid to the face, even more robust than the first. This time however, Damian didn’t withdraw. Even with the fluid literally dripping off of him, he still took the oversized cockhead back into his mouth.

Jon had his eyes clenched shut, breathing heavily, super-strong fingers actually began digging into the floor below. The younger boy’s pleasure still increasing with each moment that Damian tended to his needs.

Another heavy spurt of pre-fluid blasted across Damian’s tongue, his productivity easily eclipsing anything that the older boy would ever have expected. His mouth full once again, he pulled off, not concerned at all that the copious amount of pre continued to drench him.

“Oh… oh, D… y-you got to… oh—hhhhhhh…” Jon couldn’t even get the sentence out, his mind was too addled with pleasure, not that Damian’s state-of-mind much different.

Swallowing another mouthful of pre, Damian gaped in awe at the younger boy’s output. Even having his lips over it for a split-second would have filled his mouth to overflowing…  Though, it still wasn’t enough for Damian, it was almost as if it were _addictive_.

“K-Kent… lean back.”

“H-Huh…?” Still struggling to try and get a grip on the impossible sensation that he was overcome with, he was caught off guard by Damian’s palm against his chest, pressing him down until he was flat on his back, “W-Wait… what are you doing…?”

Damian’s only answer was to continue crawling over the taller boy’s front, with Jon’s dick firmly upright, it glided against the teen’s front as he journeyed towards Damian’s face, leaving a slick trail down the middle of Damian’s torso.

Jon could only watch in bewilderment, as the older boy’s face inched closer and closer to his. It only took a few seconds before Damian’s face was directly above Jon’s, with a very mischievous expression plastered across it.

“Uh…” Jon really had no idea what to say, but he definitely did not want Damian to stop what he was doing. Luckily for him, Damian had no intentions of stopping, which became very clear, once he felt the soft fingers encircle his length once again, at least as much as they could.

Damian angled the thick pole, as he lifted his backside over it. His mind was being completely driven by his need for more of everything Jon could offer. Despite being more-or-less soaked, just from the outrageous amount of pre that the younger boy had drenched him with, he still needed more, and he was prepared to impale himself on Jon’s near thirteen-inch-long skewer to obtain it.

Jon could do little more than watch in disbelief. Stoic, unflinching, unemotional Damian, who more-often-than-not didn’t even offer him a “ _good job”_ , was literally infatuated with his cock. As much as he was nervous about the whole situation, he couldn’t help but be a bit prideful that he finally _genuinely_ impressed his friend, “Y-You really like my _thing_ , D?”

Damian smirked at Jon’s choice of words, noting that even in their current scenario, Jon wouldn’t allow himself to say any _bad words_.

“You can decide that for yourself, Kent.” Upon muttering the sentence, Damian didn’t relent. Using dexterous fingers to aim Jon’s cannon, he pressed his backside down abruptly, forcing the near fist-sized head past his tight ring, and into his wanting passage.

“GAH! - _hnnnngh_ -” Not even Damian was able to hold back his yelp with the large invader spreading him as wide as it was. He was somewhat surprised that he was able to accept it at all, chalking it up to the absurd amount of pre that was still flowing, slicking the large member and the tight tunnel as it did.

“AHHHH! D-DAMIAN! THIS F-FEELS…  IT FEELS…” Jon stammered, unable to find the words.

Damian leaned back forward, leveling his face close to the younger boy’s once again, and silenced him with a finger to his lips, “You wanted to know what _mature_ feels like, right… Jon?”

A light nod was the only acknowledgement that Damian received. It was the best Jon could do amidst all the crazy sensations that he was doing his best to endure. It proved to be enough for Damian however, with another small lift of his hips, he slammed back down, sending another pulse of pure euphoria through both boys’ bodies.

“Then just lay there, and enjoy it.”

On his partner’s order, Jon laid as still as he could, and let Damian go to work. Damian did not hold back, knowing that the _boy of steel_ could take anything that he could dish out. He upped his tempo, lifting and lowering his body letting the younger boy’s 12.5 inches of stone carve and saw through him. He felt almost as if he was being hollowed out as he forced the long cock further into himself.

“F-Fuck… Get deeper… deeper, dammit Kent…”

Damian brought one hand off of Jon’s chest, a brought it around to his ass, gripping himself and trying to pry himself wider in an effort to take more of Jon’s mammoth dick. He didn’t care that his smaller body had no business even _trying_ to receive something of that size, he was unyielding, determined to get the entire appendage past his threshold.

“F-Fuuuuucking… _DO ME_ , Kent… - _ngh_ -”

Another downward thrust of his body, and Damian managed to accept another inch or so of Jon. He was already starting to feel as if he was at capacity just from the other boy’s irrational size and output, even though there was still around a third of thick flesh left outside of his body.

“I said, _DO ME_!”

Damian’s other hand joined the efforts of his first one, the teen did as much as he could to spread himself wide, all the while screaming for the younger boy to aid in his mission.

Jon, barely coherent enough to even hear Damian’s pleas swallowed hard and began to move his hands, having to pull his fingers out from the divots that he had left in the hardwood floor. He moved as carefully as he possibly could, knowing that he would likely have difficulty containing his strength in his current state, and placed his hands on his friend’s small hips.

Damian licked his lips, his eyes filled with anticipation as he could almost feel the remainder of Jon’s cock already in him. He glared down at Jon, ready to bark another order at him, “Kent!”

Jon didn’t wait for the actual command. Knowing what was coming, he thrust upward and pulled Damian’s body downward at the same time, the boy’s superhuman strength being _more than enough_ to sheathe the rest of his dick inside the constricting tunnel.

“NNNGAAH! FUUUUUCK! YES!”

After the loud moan, Damian’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, Jon’s tip reached so far within him, he almost thought it would poke into his throat. It was the sensation that he had been anticipating, and it satiated his immediate need, bringing him to orgasm. Several warm streaks of white stretched across Jon’s chest, the furthest of which reached just below his chin.

It was an expression of pure bliss across Damian’s face, the pleasure was so powerful, he almost couldn’t even keep his body supported. If it wasn’t for Jon’s foot-long steel pipe anchoring him in place, he doubted that he’d even be able to keep himself upright.

It took nearly 30 seconds for Damian’s orgasm to dwindle, and with it, Damian’s motions also slowed, much to Jon’s vexation. He was too close to his own breaking point to hold himself back, even if he had wanted to. The grip he had on Damian firmed, and he simultaneously lifted Damian’s body upward, and drew his hips back down.

Damian’s thrusts had only been, at most, a few inches up or down at a time, but as close as Jon was, moderation wasn’t an option. He slid Damian off of his cock at least 11 or 12 inches, until just the tip remained inside the smaller boy’s body. Damian, still reeling from the intense climax that he had just experienced, was a little more than a ragdoll in Jon’s grip, and thus did not react at all toward the imminent impact.

It happened in an instant. Jon almost didn’t even know what he was doing, his body moved almost entirely on the need to finally achieve its long awaited release. He brought Damian down mightily, spearing every modicum of his massive member into the older boy’s passage, and immediately feeling the waves of impossible gratification surge through him.

“D-DAMIAN!! AH! AHHH!”

Jon called out as his climax hit. He tossed his head back, and his eyelids shot wide open, revealing a red glow. Unintentionally, the half-kryptonian’s heat vision activated, releasing twin red beams that lanced through the ceiling of the manor, and even out into the night sky.

Dense ropes of the younger boy’s semen erupted into Damian, with all of the force that one would expect from _Superboy_. The first shot alone was enough to completely eclipse the impressive load that Damian had just produced, or at least it felt like it, as it plastered Damian’s insides.

“Fuuuuuck, yes...” Damian chose that moment to regain enough lucidity to actually react to the ample filling that he was receiving. With the expression of unwavering lust still present on his face, the teen leaned forward, bringing his face parallel to Jon’s as he stared down into blue eyes, which were fortunately no longer emitting heat beams.

Had Jon not been in the throes of orgasmic bliss, he may have been prepared, when the older boy’s face descended onto his, instead he didn’t realize that he was an active participant in the make-out session until he actually felt the warm lips against his own.

“Mmmmnn…” A muffled moan was all Jon could manage as another spasm of ecstasy sent a shiver through his body. Another heavy blast of his seed surged into his friend’s body just as his tongue was assaulted by the other boy’s tongue in his own mouth. Jon simply laid there, able to taste the somewhat sweet flavor of his own pre-cum as it literally dripped from Damian’s face during the embrace.

The deep kiss could have lasted seconds or hours, between it and the still ongoing climax, Jon’s body couldn’t do anything except writhe and quiver through the myriad sensations. Damian, on the other hand, had other plans. Placing his palms on the floor, he lifted his backside upwards, pulling himself up and off of Jon’s still spurting spire, and let the younger boy ride out his orgasm, spraying the remainder of his load across the older boy’s back.

Moments later, all that could be heard was breathing, rather heavy breathing, from both Damian and Jon. It seemed that each of the boys had finally reached his point of exhaustion. The half-kryptonian lay on the floor, completely spent, and Damian on his chest, just as wiped-out, and with thick streaks of white stretched across his back, as far up as his neck.

“D… - _pant_ \- D-Damian…” Jon didn’t really expect a response, knowing how drained the other boy was, “That… - _pant_ \- That was great… - _pant_ -” As he predicted, he didn’t get verbal acknowledgement, however he did feel a sudden shuffling on his chest, apparently the thirteen-year-old wasn’t as tired as previously assumed.

“Uhh… - _pant_ \- Damian…?” As much as Jon didn’t want to even move, his curiosity got the better of him, and he glanced downward, eyes-widening at the sight of the older boy once again licking lustily at the head of his penis.

“Who said we were done, Kent?”

“D-DAMIAN!?! AGAIN?! W-WAAAAIIIT!!”

~~~~~~

“Okay… third hallway, on the second floor, and how many doors down? Three, four, five, six…  Jeez, how big is this place…?”

Beast Boy mumbled quietly to himself as he made his way through Wayne Manor. He had transformed into a mouse in order to sneak in undetected, so he couldn’t really double-check the directions through the house that Jon had texted to him.

“Alright, ninth door… I think this is it…”

He slipped under the door, and upon seeing a sneaker that he recognized as Jon’s he shifted back into his normal form, “Alright Superkid, what’s this emergency that you needed help wi—WHOA!”

He was so surprised by the scene in front of him, he actually had to take a few steps backwards. On the bed were Jon and Damian, not a scrap of clothes between them, and Damian was very aggressively licking and suckling at the younger boy’s dick.

Jon looked over to the green boy, a noticeable blush on his face, “I… I think I need help…  I can’t get him to stop…”

Beast Boy looked over the state of Damian. The thirteen-year-old looked to be soaking with cum. Thick white streaks seemed to be present all over his body and literally dripping off of his face as furiously tried to get Jon’s dick deeper into this throat.

“He keeps insisting that he’s not done yet! He won’t let me leave! He even did something with my clothes and won’t give them back! What do I do?!”

Beast Boy swallowed hard and gave it a thought before a sly smile appeared on his face, “Don’t worry Jon…” He slid his hand down to his pants and adjusted the sizeable bulge that seemed to be forming,

“I’m sure we can figure _something_ out.”


End file.
